Hate plus Reid equals magic
by naleysocute23
Summary: Maddie despised Reid for as long as she remembers he used to pick on her all her school life; when they entered Spencer Academy; half way through the year she leaves but now she's back... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Hello readers this would be my second covenant story; I am still writing for 4 elements it just I have been writing a lot for this story and I thought why not post it and see what you all think of it...okay so this is just how my character would look like, hence the title. Oh yeah I am putting a disclaimer for all the chapters of this story I don't own any of the characters only characters that are not from 'The Covenant'

* * *

**Character description**

Okay I have been trying to find a perfect actress/singer to imagine Maddie but it's really hard so try to imagine her as I try to describe her

**Name:** Maddie Hayden

**Age:** 17 (she would be 18 in 2 months)

**Hair colour:** Black with red highlights and her hair just passes her shoulder

**Eye colour:** Brown

**Skin colour:** Slightly Tanned

**Height:** I don't know American measurement so I'm taking a wild guess, Maddie be about 150 cm (so that's about 5ft?) or if that's wrong lets say she is about as tall as Reid's shoulders

**Piercing:** 1 in each lobe, belly button

**Tattoos:** on the back of her neck in Old English writing that reads 1692 and drawn around it is a hanging rope

**Family status:** Adopted (this plays a part in the story). Adoptive mum lives in Ipswich and adoptive dad lives in San Francisco, California

**Witchery powers:** Same as the Ipswich brothers (jeez I gave it away) and she has visions of the future and sometimes the past (Iris turns white when it is forced upon when she wants to look at visions she has seen but usually she just zones out like in 'That so Raven')

**Likes:** school, singing, dancing, reading, drawing and swimming

**Dislikes:** stuck-up rich kids, Reid, spiders, Reid, girls that throw themselves at guys, Reid, pink and did I mention Reid (AN: I'm annoying now lol)

* * *

AN: That was the introduction to Maddie Hayden okay click next to read the first chapter! Yay!

* * *


	2. Reid meets girl or already met?

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Maddie despised Reid for as long as she remembers he used to tease her all her school life; when they entered Spencer Academy; half way through the year she couldn't take the life in Ipswich anymore especially after her parent's divorce so her mum sent her to San Francisco, California to live with her dad and now a month after Chase's disappearance Maddie makes her back to Spencer prettier than ever and revenge is payback she can't wait to get her hands on especially with the name of Reid Garwin...but will Reid's annoyance and Maddie's hate turn into passion?

* * *

**Chapter One: Reid meets girl or already met?**

Maddie Hayden quickly pushed the big oak entrance doors and was soon in the hallway of Spencer Academy she was already in her uniform, she checked her watch knowing she was late but she was glad she knew her way around the school and she was in the good books of all the teachers as for the students she had friends but she knew no one would remember her because she had changed and it was true. She used to have black hair and braces, never did anything other than studying and never felt the need to impress guys now she doesn't have braces and she has a perfect tan thanks to the Californian sun and every guy in her Californian school wanted her and every girl wanted to be her and that is bullshit; guys wanted her because of her bubbly and daring personality and girls wanted be her friends because guys wanted her. Maddie remembered she used to just keep to herself only time she was outspoken was when she was with her friends or needed to stand up for herself especially around Reid. Maddie rolled her eyes at the thought of Reid and thought what he would think of her now; she knew he would definitely try to hit on her if he didn't remember her and of course she'll be the first girl to reject him. Maddie chuckled as she couldn't wait. As she arrived at her destination she took a deep breath and opened the door to English.

"I am so glad class to be teaching you about the passionate story of Romeo and Juliet and I…" Mrs. Turner was cut off with the door opening and smiled at the student that walked in

"Sorry Mrs. Turner"

"Miss. Hayden, good to have you back you're late but it's your first day I'll let it slide now you can take a seat next to Mr. Garwin I'm sure you remember him" as Mrs. Turner pointed towards him he quickly put his head up at the sound of his name

"Trust me I do" Maddie mumbled and put a fake smile and made her way towards Reid and she noticed that stupid smirk plastered on his face as he checked her out even all the eyes of boys of the class

Maddie sighed and rolled her eyes at Reid to show she wasn't interested as she looked around she noticed in front of her on the left there was a boy with short black hair and on the right was a guy with long brown hair and they both looked familiar but she decided to shrug the thought off as she got her notebooks out of her bag and started to write notes

'Five…four…three…two…one' Maddie thought and smirked when she heard a husky voice whisper in her ear

"Hey beautiful, since your new and all how about I show you the school and then my room so we could get to know each other better"

Maddie smirked and turned her head to be met with a blue eyes and blonde hair boy and said loud enough only for him to hear "One, I've been here before **Reid**, two, don't use that line on me because it isn't sexy it is plain gross and three don't ever talk to me again"

Maddie smiled as she had accomplished her mission at Reid's face expression of shock of a girl rejecting him which was humanly impossible as she turned her head to the front before the teacher could see her talking

As the bell rang; Maddie placed her things in her bag and quickly got out of the classroom before Reid tried to hit on her again and then she'll be introduced by his friends as realization had hit her in class as in the front on her left was Caleb and on right was Pogue she didn't mind them or Tyler who sat on the right of Reid. She used to get along with them but with Tyler more then any of the others. As Maddie grabbed her bag and stepped onto the hallway before Reid even spoke a guy with the same length hair as Pogue but he had a squarer face appeared in front of her he noticed Reid glaring at him and smirked as Reid was about to warn her about Aaron but he noticed her smile and this confused him as Aaron said

"Well, well, well I thought I was never going to see your face in this town"

"Yeah well you thought wrong loser" Maddie smirked and hugged him and linked arms with him

"Damn you are tall"

"Well damn you have gone sexy since when?" Aaron retorted

"Since I rocked up at California and changed my looks over the years"

Aaron looked at her concerned and Maddie replied "No I was not pressured this is all me I went on a bit of a rebellious streak when I was sixteen but don't worry I am still the nerdy Maddie and I wouldn't be talking you've changed as well"

"Yeah I'm sexier and all the girls want me"

"Oh great your ego has grown a heap more"

"Yeah you wish all the girls want you they just go to you when I am finished with them" Reid said behind Maddie and Aaron

"Shut up Reid, I don't know why girls like you because you are just so damn ugly that when you were born the doctors slapped your parents" Maddie said

Reid's eye widened and was that hurt Maddie saw this made her guilty but he composed himself as Maddie said "Come on Aaron you have got to catch me up on the latest gossip of Spencer" and dragged Aaron who was laughing at what Maddie said

_After school:_

"I am going get with her by the end of this week" Reid said determined as he crashed on his bed

Tyler looked up from his homework and spun his chair to be facing Reid and said "Who?"

"Maddie Hayden"

After Reid said this Tyler burst into laughter which confused Reid "What?"

"Trust me you won't and you will never" Tyler said

"You want to bet on it?" Reid said

Tyler shook his head and said "You don't remember her do you?"

"Why should I?" Reid said

"Yeah you did pick on her since the start of your school life" Tyler said as Reid sat up and scrunched his eyebrows to think

"Mad Maddie Freak" Reid said in surprise

"Yep and you were hitting on her" Tyler said and again burst into laughter

"Shut up"

"No way dude… you thought you could have the girls… well… this is the one girl you will never have" Tyler said in between laughter

"Shut up" Reid said and chucked the pillow at him

"I'm out of here" Reid said

"Where?"

"I don't know just not here with you laughing" Reid said

Reid walked through Spencer randomly and ended up at the pools he would go in but they didn't start training till tomorrow but he could hear music from inside he was about to Used to get in but he noticed that the lock was unlock as he made his way inside and closed the door quietly he noticed a phone on the benchers where the music was coming from and then he saw the most beautiful girl in a one piece suit swimmers standing near the pool he then realised it was Maddie and couldn't believe the girl he teased back then he was now considering her as to be the most beautiful girl ever.

Maddie tied her hair into a swimming cap, as Maddie, closed her eyes taking in her surrounding letting the music take over she opened her eyes again and smiled and jumped into the pool and started off with freestyle it felt so good having the water hit against her, as she got to the other side she changed to backstroke and then just stuck with freestyle.

Reid stood against the wall watching Maddie swim and he must say Maddie wasn't the same girl he knew before she changed was it all because of him…Reid didn't know whether to be happy about that or guilty. Reid shook his head confused wondering since when did he care for girls and got out of the pool area before he confused himself even more.

* * *

**AN:** So you like or not like; review please

* * *


	3. Reid the right kind of wrong

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Okay here is the next chapter enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reid the right kind of wrong**

_**Friday night (Nicky's)**_

Maddie sat on a stool wearing her hip-hugger jeans that showed all of her right curves, and a short v-neck black top that showed off her belly button ring, big silver hoop earrings, black wedges and a silver heart locket she got from her foster dad before she left; Maddie left her hair open in curls. Beside her was a long straight dark-red hair girl in a jean mini skirt and red v-neck top and wearing her brown wedges

"I'm bored!" Brooklyn complained, a new girl that had come to Spencer and that Maddie met in history. Maddie laughed and noticed that Brooklyn was the complete opposite of Maddie she was a red haired, party girl, had the perfect dimples, pretty much a girl Reid would go for but in some ways they were the same and they just clicked when they first met.

"Hmmm what shall we…" Maddie started but then zoned out

'_We play pool if I win, I get Maddie for the night' Reid smirked_

"_No way' Aaron said angered_

'_Why you scared I may beat you and she may actually like me?' Reid asked_

'_No and she is never going to like you'_

"_Well put your money where your mouth is or in this case Maddie' Reid said_

_Fast forward…_

_Aaron was winning; as all he had was the 8 ball in a perfect line he went to shoot as he shot Maddie saw from her view Reid's eyes go black and the 8 ball missed the hole and in the end Reid shot it in and won._

_

* * *

_

_General POV:_

"Maddie…Maddie" Brooklyn clicked her fingers in front of Maddie's face as she was pulled into reality

"Huh"

'Girl you okay you like zoned out on me for a like 5 minutes"

"Sorry but I have an idea of fun come on" Maddie said as she led Brooklyn to the pool table where she saw Aaron and Reid finishing their deal; as Reid smirked at Maddie; she rolled her eyes in disgust and went to Aaron

"Maddie what are you doing here?" Aaron asked worried

"Why, shouldn't I be here?" Maddie said knowing already why Aaron was worried

"Okay don't hate me okay Reid made deal of we play pool if he wins he take you home"

Maddie put an angry face that she wanted to put on "What?"

"Don't worry I will win" Aaron said

"You better" Maddie said

"Ooo drama this is fun" Brooklyn said as the Aaron and Reid started to set up for the game

_

* * *

_

_10 minutes later…_

Tyler had come to see what was going on, Brooklyn caught his eyes as Brooklyn saw him she tapped Maddie on the shoulder who was to busy concentrating on the game as Maddie turned her head

"Yes Brooklyn?"

"Who is that?" Brooklyn smirked at Tyler who blushed slightly

"Oh that is Tyler Simms he is a good guy"

"No he is one fine guy" Brooklyn winked at him

"I'll be back" Brooklyn said and left as Maddie chuckled then noticed Aaron was going to shoot the 8 ball and Reid was next to her now as he whispered in Maddie's ear

"Your mine"

"You wish because Aaron is beating you"

"The game ain't over yet" Reid said

"Isn't" Maddie corrected him

"Huh?" Reid said confused

"The game isn't over not ain't" Maddie rolled her eyes

"Well the game isn't over" Reid said and all of a sudden Maddie felt Reid Used and just like her vision the 8 ball missed the hole

"Ugh impossible I had a perfect lining"

"Well bad luck see I told you the game wasn't over" Reid smirked

Maddie smiled and said "If you don't get this in Reid you loose okay?" and thought _'Two can play this game'_ as Reid went to the other side and said

"Trust me I am not losing this" Reid looked up from his shot as the 8 ball was in front of Maddie (AN: therefore anyone could get this in) as his cue stick hit the white ball Maddie's iris went black and it repeated the same action when Aaron had his turn.

Reid stood in shock as he saw Maddie's iris went from black to her normal colour not knowing that Reid had seen it, she jumped into Aaron's arms and yelled for joy

"You won!"

Aaron still in a confusion smirked and said "I told you I win"

Maddie smiled then walked to Reid and indicated for Reid to bend down for her to whisper in his ear as he felt her warm breath in his ear it sent shivers up and down his spine and made the hairs on his skin stand up "Karmas a bitch isn't it?" And with that she walked away with Aaron behind as she dragged him to the dance floor.

_

* * *

_

_Reid's POV:_

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" was the last words that I heard as I watched Maddie walk away from me and might I say what she was wearing was hot. Okay did I see her eyes go black…nah maybe it was my imagination ugh this girl is confusing me. And what the hell is she doing dancing like that all sexy she should be doing that with me not Aaron…where did that come from. Maddie looked at me and just smiled that smile that could melt any hearts okay since when did I become a girl

'_Well Two can play this game'_ I thought

_

* * *

__Maddie's POV:_

Okay I don't know where I got the courage but my body system don't work together with my brain as my feet was dragging me towards Reid and then last thing I heard me saying was 'Karmas a bitch isn't it?' Okay hello where did that come from and might I say he didn't look too bad in his black baggy pants, white wife beaters top showing off his muscles and then his fingerless black gloves that showed off his perfect hands and his hair the usual but his eyes wow…whoa where did all this thoughts come from I hate him, hate him, hate him! Okay all good now ooo my favourite song

_

* * *

__General POV:_

Maddie danced with Aaron grinding him letting the song 'Harder to breathe' blasting from the jukebox take over her body before Maddie knew it, she was dancing with a random guy she hadn't recognize but it didn't bother her as Reid was next to her dancing with someone who barely had any clothes on, Maddie noticed Reid casting side glances to her to see if him dancing with another girl would have had any effect and it did as Maddie stopped dancing with the guy and left the dance floor and went to look for Brooklyn and found her giggling with Tyler this made Maddie smiled automatically as she approached

"Hey Maddie you okay?" Brooklyn said calming down but noticed something was wrong

"Yeah just wanted to see if you were okay hey Tyler" Maddie said smiling at Tyler

"Hey Maddie" Tyler stood up and hugged her

"Hey Maddie come with me to the girl's bathroom?" Brooklyn motioned

"Okay" Maddie said knowing where this was going

As soon as the girls left Reid slipped next to Tyler said smirking "Hey man, I made Maddie jealous and before I know it she'll be mine"

"Yeah whatever dude, maybe you might actually like her" Tyler rolled his eyes

"Please me actually like her please she is just on the list of Reid's women" Reid said convincing himself but little did he know that two girls overheard him

_**Meanwhile… In the girl's bathroom**_

"Okay girlie spill it what is wrong?" Brooklyn asked as soon as they were inside

"Nothing"

"Right is it that Reid dude? Do you like him?" Brooklyn cocked an eyebrow up

Maddie laughed "No I hate him remember I told you what he has done to me anyways he was trying to hit on me and try to make me jealous it is kind of annoying that he doesn't get the rejection part"

Brooklyn nodded knowing it wasn't true "Well are you jealous?"

"No!" Maddie said quickly

"How about you get back at him to test my theory if he likes you" Brooklyn said just then two girls walked in that they recognized; one fair skin and the other mocha skin coloured girl; they were the girlfriends of Caleb and Pogue

"Maddie there you are we just wanted to warn you about Reid" Sarah said

"Umm... why? I can handle him" Maddie laughed

"Oh no he is trying to get in your pants" Kate said rolling her eyes use to this but Maddie was a nice girl and she didn't want her to get hurt

Maddie said hiding her disappointment and anger "Don't worry that isn't going to happen"

"How about you show that to him" Brooklyn said

"What dance with another guy" Maddie looked at Brooklyn

"No sing and dance make it look like he can never get you" Brooklyn smiled mischievously

"Umm I said I could sing but not in a crowd' Maddie said

"So are you just going to let Reid win?" Brooklyn looked to Kate and Sarah for support that then caught on to Brooklyn's plan

"Yeah come on Maddie I've never seen Reid being rejected by a girl except you and I want to keep it that way" Kate said smiling

"I am totally agreeing and I just want to laugh at Reid's expression" Sarah said

Maddie looked at her new 3 friends who were convincing her to sing and it was working after listening to their reasons

"Okay fine, let me freshen up and get ready let Nicky know what is happening and pick the song 'The right kind of wrong'" Maddie said

"Yes!" Brooklyn, Kate and Sarah said at the same time and ran out of the bathroom

Maddie looked to the mirror and smiled "I can do this"

* * *

Kate and Sarah walked happily back to the table that was occupied by the Ipswich Sons as Caleb saw his girlfriend and smiled and kissed her

"Hey Sarah what happened?" Caleb asked

"Nothing just went to see Maddie" Sarah said

"Is she okay?" Reid asked and cast a sideway glance to Tyler to confirm he was right about the jealousy theory

Kate noticed this and gave a quick kiss to Pogue and sat next to him and said "Oh yeah she is fine just getting ready for her show that's why she had to stop dancing"

"Show? What show?" Reid said disappointed as Tyler chuckled

"Well you'll have to wait and see, Sarah better go play the song Brooklyn is sending the signal" Kate said noticing through the crowd the dark-red haired waving madly

"Oh okay" Sarah said getting up and making her way to the juke box

As Maddie made her way from the bathroom Nicky helped her up on the bar and then Nicky said in the microphone

"Okay people give it up for Maddie Hayden"

"Woooooooo!" the crowd yelled in surprise as this was new someone singing in Nicky's or in this case on the bar table as the music started playing Maddie smirked as the boys and girls (mostly boys) gathered around the bar table to be near her as the Ipswich Sons had clear view of Maddie on the bar table then Maddie started singing

_Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
_

Maddie smiled away as her voice rang throughout the bar Kate, Sarah and Brooklyn smiled as they started whistling as Kate grabbed Pogue, Sarah grabbed Caleb and Brooklyn grabbed Tyler to the dance floor leaving Reid who was so mesmerized by Maddie's voice

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Maddie started to walk across the bar and danced sexily as the boys whistled and howled as she sang, when Maddie looked at Reid and was surprised he was staring at her including the part where the girl he was dancing with him was talking to him but he seemed to be staring into Maddie's brown eyes and that scared her as she pulled away; she made her way down the bar as the crowd backed away a bit as she started dancing and singing with the microphone with boys that she passed by. This was when Reid stood up to go and dance with her

_Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
_

_I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
Cause every time I run you're the on I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep  
Yeeeahhhhh…_

As Maddie was getting into the song she didn't' recognize the guys she was dancing with so when the last guy spun her at the 'yeah' part she closed her eyes and then fell into another arms that held her by her waist as she opened her eyes she was staring into another set of blues eyes and started singing again but felt like she was singing to him as she started dancing with him as he held onto her waist. Brooklyn, Sarah and Kate smiled at each other while the boys weren't sure if that was the same Reid Garwin that they knew

_Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

Maddie walked away from Reid before she melted in his arms as made it to the centre of the dance floor and ended her song while everyone was dancing around

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much (Yeah….)  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong (I should try to be…)  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (Right kind wrong)  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Maddie ended the song and smiled as the crowd went wild as Brooklyn, Sarah and Kate and the Ipswich Sons came up to her all happy

"Oh my gosh, you were awesome when you said you could sing, girl you could sing!" Brooklyn squealed overexcited

"I know seriously why did, you come to this school you should have gone to some music arts school academy or whatever" Kate said

Maddie just laughed "Then I wouldn't have met you guys"

"Yeah true on that" Sarah said

"Nah she came back to see me" Reid said back to his cocky self

"Right if I came back to see you I should have just committed suicide" Maddie said

"Well then baby I be there to stop it" Reid said slinging his arms over Maddie's shoulders but couldn't help notice how perfect it fitted

"Ugh get off me" Maddie shrugged it off

"Hey Maddie babe you were great; you ready to go now" Aaron came and wrapped his arms around her waist; Maddie leaned back on Aaron's chest and noticed the guys glaring at Aaron for coming over so Maddie took it as a cue to go

"Thanks anyways I'll see you guys later, Brooklyn you coming back to the dorms"

"Ummm no is it okay if Tyler drops me home"

"Yeah that's fine" Maddie said and winked at her and said before going "Be a good girl don't do things I wouldn't do"

Brooklyn laughed and said "Or is already done"

Maddie laughed and waved goodbye to everyone as Aaron put his arms around her shoulders as Reid burned holes into Aaron's head this caused Tyler to chuckled as he said

"Jealous, much?"

Reid glared at his friend and then at Caleb and Pogue who had smirks on their faces "What no, I can have any girl I want"

"Except for that one" Pogue laughed as he dragged Kate to the dance floor and Caleb and Sarah and Tyler dragged Brooklyn

* * *

**AN:** Okay that was chapter 2 and the song was 'The right kind of wrong' by LeAnne Rimes and I just realised we are not allowed to put in song lyrics I was going to delete it but it didn't flow without the lyrics so this would be the last time I put song lyrics. Okay that's it so everybody review please.

* * *


	4. Reid becomes her addiction

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Reid becomes her addiction

Maddie sat in the library at her study period she tried to study but she couldn't her recent vision had effected her it brought shivers to her spine; it worried her as she was out of it in class she couldn't even pay attention in class because of this vision; even Reid had to call her name just to bring her to reality. Maddie closed her history text book and brought out her drawing book she called it her 'vision book' she drew her visions in here when she needed to think what it meant. Maddie closed her eyes and focused on the guy that was in her vision he had so much anger and power in her vision and what did the Sons of Ipswich have to do with him or in this case Caleb. The weird part of her vision was they had powers like her. Maddie focused on the scene that stood out in her vision that is what she liked about her power she could have the image stay in her head and she could draw it was like looking at a photo in front of her.

Maddie opened her drawing book got her pencil and looked around her there was hardly anyone in the library if there was they were far away from her so wouldn't see her use her powers as she had their back to them. Maddie grabbed her pencil and closed her eyes and searched for her recent vision and then had it as she opened her eyes her iris was white and just drew what she saw.

* * *

Reid walked not really caring where he was going all he wanted was to get the girl out of his head; it pissed him off everything Maddie did looked perfect and when she brushed him off made him want her more even getting her all riled up and feisty it turned him on.

"Ugh I got to get her out of my head" Reid mumbled into the empty hallway then he saw the girl that he was dancing with last night putting her books in her locker

"She'll do" Reid smirked walking towards her and leaned against the lockers as the blonde hair girl closed her locker and then smirked at Reid

"Hey Stacey" Reid said in a tone that make all girls weak at knees as he checked her out she was in the Spencer uniform but she had her shirt little bit unbutton just to show cleavage not a little; a lot, to Reid she looked like a slut and _hot 'but not as hot as Maddie if she was wearing this'_ Reid thought then cursed himself for thinking of Maddie

"Hey baby, like what you see?" Stacey flirted

"Yes I would like to see a whole lot more" Reid said leaning closer to Stacey

Reid had hold the urge to gag and roll his eyes when she laughed in her fake laugh "Stop Reid you know that isn't going to happen"

Reid knew she would give it up heck he has been with her 4 times she would even give it up to Aaron

"We'll see about that" Reid said as he closed the space between them with his lips on her lips as she hungrily kissed Reid back as Reid pushed the blonde bimbo against the lockers when air became an issue Reid pulled back and had to blink a couple of times as Stacey's face was now Maddie's face

"What's wrong baby? Need a little oxygen? You know we both have free period we can continue this in my room" Maddie smirked as she said this

Reid's eyes almost fell out of his socket as Maddie said this as Maddie's face turned to confusion then it was Stacey's face again

"You okay Reid?" Stacey asked

Reid smirked trying to cover his shock "Yeah babe, I was just imaging what would happen if we continued this but I can't got to go meet Tyler at the library"

Stacey pouted usually Reid would find this cute but now it was just plain annoying "Awwww"

Reid needed to get out before she started whining "You know what meet me in my dorm room and we can finish it off, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes I really have to go" Reid said as Stacey smiled as she kissed him and said

"Let me walk you to the library" Stacey said and linked arms with him

Reid thought in his head _'Library is that all you could think of, great she is walking me to the library'_

Stacey said goodbye to Reid as Reid rolled his eyes knowing he was going to have to go into the library as he entered he smirked when he saw the back of the girl that had taken over his head as he said to himself

"Who knew the library could be so fun" then he remembered how zoned out she was in Calculus

Reid started walking towards her and noticed she had her head down and was drawing; as he walked towards her he felt a lot of powers was being used he shook his head and kept walking towards Maddie but the amount of power that was being used was getting stronger and stronger when he was behind Maddie he knew then that Maddie was using and the night at Nicky wasn't an imagination. He was about to tap her on her shoulders but he noticed she was drawing and the thing that shocked him was the drawing was of the night that Caleb fought Chase in Putnam's Barn.

As Reid placed his hand on her shoulder Maddie got a shock as the picture vanished; it was good she had just finished as her iris went to her normal colour as she tried to gasp for her air and turned her head

"God, Reid you trying to scare me to death" Maddie joked at the same time trying to catch her breath as she was in too deep with her psychic power; as she looked at Reid she noticed him staring at the picture

Maddie turned her attention to the picture; it was two guys in some type of barn one guy was in the air while the other guy was Caleb on the ground but the thing that caught her attention was she had coloured their iris black. Maddie then remembered Reid was there when he said

"How did you draw that?" Reid asked as he sat on the other side of the table staring at her in the eyes

"I don't know I like to draw" Maddie said closing her book

"Bullshit you know that is Caleb there" Reid snapped snatching the book from her and flipping to the page and pointing to the boy on the ground

"Really?" Maddie said trying to sound shock

"Maddie don't bullshit with me who are you?" Reid said staring into Maddie's eyes

"Why do you care anyways it just a stupid picture I drew of 2 guys fighting and one seems to be flying and their iris are black and maybe it is a fantasy land where powers exist" Maddie said and snatched the book off Reid and stuffed it into her bag and quickly made her way out of the library but Reid caught up to her and grabbed her hand causing her to look at him

"Come on" Reid said pulling her towards him

"Reid, get your greasy hands off me I have to get to class" Maddie tried to get out of his grip but he was strong as they made their way into the Janitor's closest as he pushed her into there with him

"Reid, what the hell man I am going, because I am not like other girls that would throw themselves at you in this really tiny closest" Maddie said and was trying to get to the door but it was kind of hard with herself up against Reidd

"I know you are not like other girls" Reid said Maddie had to control herself from going dizzy as Reid's hot breath reached her face as Maddie had control looked up to Reid in a way to continue

"That picture you drew; it happened it has been like a month ago since that incident has happened"

Maddie knew it happened as she looked away from Reid and whispered in the small closet "I know it happened; I saw it"

Reid sighed and placed his hand on the side of her face and turned it to face him; this scared Maddie she felt so vulnerable under Reid's touch the guy that made teased her in school she was feeling vulnerable under his touch

"Do you have powers?" Reid asked looking into Maddie's brown eyes as she looked away from Reid as she chuckled and said

"Powers like what a witch" Maddie lied and smirked at Reid but Reid could see in her eyes that she was lying

"You are lying to me again" Reid said softly

Maddie scoffed "What you want me to tell you that I know you have powers that I saw what you did at Nicky and how you abused your powers"

"Yeah and speaking of abusing your powers from what I remember you did the same thing to me" Reid said leaning closer to Maddie and somehow this pissed her off he wasn't meant to see her use her powers

"Yeah well like I said Karmas a bitch" Maddie yelled softly standing on the toes to lean close to Reid and before Maddie could control the situation Reid's lips was on hers. Maddie was trying to breakaway from his kiss but boy was he a good kisser Maddie soon fell into it. Maddie dropped her bag as it was slipping of hers shoulders as she wrapped her arms around Reid's neck as her hands ran through the back of his blonde hair.

* * *

Reid on the other hand was having a hard time controlling himself he wanted to take her right there and then, but he didn't want to ruin it. _'God she is a good kisser' _Reid thought before he knew it Maddie ran her hands through his hair her touch caused shiver up and down his spine; as Reid put his hands on her waist to bring her closer to him they needed more room so Reid pushed Maddie against the closet door.

* * *

Maddie didn't know what the hell what was going but she was pinned against the door and then she was opening her mouth and letting Reid's tongue trace her mouth and she was doing the same thing too; by now she would say gross but she couldn't get enough it was like Reid was her addiction.

When air became an issue they broke apart Reid stared at the beautiful girl in front of him and her swollen lips that he caused as he breath in and out he held her face and said

"God you are so beautiful"

Maddie gulped at what he said and pulled out of his grasp and opened the janitor closet door and picked up her bag and said "Reid this was a mistake" and walked out leaving a disappointed Reid as he caught up with her and turned her around

"What do you mean a mistake?" Reid said he was glad the hall was empty

"I mean you Reid Garwin will never be good enough for me" Maddie knew that was cruel but if he was using her then she didn't want to build herself for a heartbreak if he wanted to be with her he would fight for her

Reid dropped her hand "Fine, then it was a mistake; as I can get any girl I want" and with that he walked away as the bell rang Maddie held in her tears and thought _'so much for wanting me'_

_After school_:

As Maddie was walking to her dorm she heard someone call her name "Maddie!"

Maddie turned her head and noticed Tyler running to her "Hey Tyler, Brooklyn is in her dorm room aren't you a little early?" Since the night as Nicky Tyler and Brooklyn got together and were going to go on their first date tonight

"Huh…no I wanted to talk to you" Tyler said

Maddie saw a bench in the hall and motioned for them to sit down "Okay what did you want to talk about?"

"You, Reid told me and the others as well, that you may have powers, is it true?"

Maddie looked at Tyler "Do you?"

Tyler nodded and said "You can trust me"

Maddie sighed "Yeah I do, it all started when I was 13 on my 13th birthday I got really sick at midnight the start of my birthday; my adoptive mum and dad freaked it looked like I was having a seizure and I just kept vomiting my eyes rolled back I remember being so scared cause I didn't know what was happening; I felt like something was tearing me apart. The next day I was fine there was nothing wrong me until…"

"Your powers came into place" Tyler finished off as Maddie nodded

"Yeah it was about 3 weeks my parents were fighting again and I remember being in my room and I felt so angry that they were doing this to me I remember staring into the mirror and just wanted to throw something at it and before I knew it I watched my iris go black and a sent a vase to go flying at the mirror" Maddie chuckled

"You can imagine my parent's reaction to see a broken mirror and vase"

Tyler smiled "Reid said you seem to have other powers"

"Yeah my psychic power yeah that happened 2 days after my mirror incident that was a weird feeling as I thought it wasn't true but it came true in the end"

"What was the vision? If you don't mind me asking" Tyler asked

"My parents getting divorced"

"Ohh sorry"

"It's okay so tell me about you guy's powers"

"Well actually the same as yours which is weird well minus the psychic power"

Maddie nodded as they both sat in silent until Tyler said

"Okay Reid didn't have to say anything, but did something happen between you and Reid because he seems pissed off and upset while talking about you"

Maddie closed her eyes "I just said he was not good enough for me"

Tyler sighed knowing why Reid almost bit Tyler's head when he teased him about him and Maddie "Maddie, I know he teased you before but I have never seen Reid so hung up on girl"

Maddie smiled weakly "It's not that Tyler, Reid's teasing in some kind of twisted way made me stronger… its' his reputation it's just that I am scared of falling for him and then him breaking my heart"

Tyler nodded and placed his arms around Maddie's shoulder "Just give Reid a chance I know he has feelings for you and he wouldn't want to ruin it anyways if he does break your heart you have Caleb, Pogue, me and the girls to beat him up for it"

Maddie smiled as Tyler stood up "You going have to talk to Caleb, Pogue tomorrow at Caleb's house and think about what I said Maddie Reid really likes you, and he is a great guy once you get to know him; anyways I better go and get something from my locker then get ready for my hot date"

Maddie smiled and watched him go leaving her in her thoughts as Maddie smiled and said "Got to take some risk in life" as she stood up and made her way to Reid and Tyler's dorm room

* * *

Maddie took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited for a reply but all she heard was

"Go away Tyler kind of busy" Maddie rolled her eyes and knocked again only to be heard by Reid's yelling and out of breath

"Tyler, go away!" Maddie took a deep breath and said

"It's me" then Maddie got curious when she heard Reid seem to be running around the room and then she heard a girl giggle and then Reid telling her to be quiet Maddie scoffed in disbelief when she thought Reid might actually like her as Reid opened the door revealing Reid in his school pants as his belt unbuckled; his Spencer white shirt unbutton revealing his muscled chest; Maddie would be staring but she was too pissed off to care as her iris went black sending a force to hold Reid to the side of the door as she walked passed him her iris went to normal colour as she walked further into his room and saw Stacey on Reid's bed leaning on her elbow with her shirt open revealing a red bra as Stacey smirked at Maddie and said

"Did want something loser? Because Reid and I were kind of busy"

"No actually I'm sorry to intrude should have known when he was getting a booty call" Maddie gritted through her teeth and smiled a fake smile at Reid who wanted to explain

"I guess you are right Reid, I came to say sorry but you don't need me you **can** get any girl you want" Maddie walked past Reid as Reid groaned and walked out of his room and grabbed Maddie by her hand spinning her around revealing Maddie with tears spilling. Reid wanted to beat the guy that caused this to Maddie; it would have been pointless since it was him; he wiped the tears with his thumb as Maddie took a deep breath in and pushed his hands away

"Just stay the away from me and go back to who you really are!" Maddie yelled and ran away from Reid running past Tyler who looked at Reid and realized what happen without asking as he shook his head


	5. Reid the knight in shining armor?

Chapter Four: Reid the knight in shining armor? 

_**1 week later **_

Maddie had filled the boys and girls (except Brooklyn) on her powers and told them she had visions of the Salem Trials that was why she had the tattoo to remind her where she got her powers from. Since that day she had been closer to them,well technically Caleb and Pogue as for Reid she swore she would never go near Reid and she didn't have to worry because every time Reid came near her Stacey popped out of nowhere. No one knew what happened between Reid and Maddie except Tyler and she asked him not to say anything as Tyler hated him andshe didn't want everyone else hating him.

_After school:_

Maddie sighed to everyone she was happy but inside she was falling apart and at the same time she felt like something big was coming and her visions kept showing her the past of Chase Pope,she didn't know why, it was becoming overwhelming for Maddie she needed a place to de-stress before she loses it and expose the Covenant of Silence. Maddie thought of places to go she thought the pool but she needed to sing and the boys were having swimming practice meaning she would see Reid; then she remembered the dancing room that had a piano in it. She smiled weakly and made her way to the room little did she know that swimming practice was canceled.

"So boys what do you want to do?" Pogue asked

"I don't know" Caleb said

"Well I'm out I am meeting up with Brooklyn" Tyler said and left

"Dude you are so whipped" Pogue laughed just then his cell phone rang then he hung up

"Got to go guys Kate wants me" Pogue said

Caleb rolled his eyes then noticed Reid hadn't said anything heck he hasn't said anything for a whole week which was strange

"Hey Reid you okay?" Caleb asked

"Yeah I'm okay" Reid said and lifted his head and then Caleb noticed how bad Reid looked he looked like he had not slept for a month from the bags under his eyes

"Dude seriously you like shit"

"Caleb just drop it okay" Reid snapped

"Okay sorry man"

"I'm out" Reid said and walked away from Caleb then Caleb realized he was alone so he called Sarah

* * *

Reid walked through the school not really caring where he was going he stopped in front of the janitor closet's door he would look like an idiot standing in front of it but he didn't care. Just then he heard a girl scream from the nearest classroom and that voice sounded familiar _'Maddie'_ Reid thought immediately and ran to the dancing room where the scream came from and found a guy that looked familiar but he didn't' care as he was choking Maddie who's iris was black and was gasping for air. Reid's iris went black and sent him flying across the room he released his hold on Maddie as she fell to the ground gasping for air; Reid ran to her as the boy stood up and laughed

"Is that all you got Garwin?" Reid's iris was still black then went back to the his blue eyes as he whispered

"Chase…"

"Surprised I'm here anyways just thought I send a message to Maddie, think about what I said you have 2 months till your ascension" Chase said as Maddie glared at Chase as he disappeared.

Maddie closed her eyes briefly and opened it as her iris went back to her normal colour and the last thing she saw was Reid

* * *

_**1 hour later:**_

Maddie groaned and opened her eyes and realized she was in her room she tried to sit up but her left shoulder had a massive bruise

"Oww" Maddie said and she had a massive headache

"Hey you okay?" a voice said

Maddie let her eyes adjust as it revealed Reid as he put a strand of her hair behind her ear as she nodded and said "I feel like shit and you look like shit"

Reid chuckled as Maddie sat up and leaned against the back of her bed as Reid stared at her Maddie bit her lip knowing she had to explain and said "It was Chase"

"I know" Reid said and rubbed Maddie's cheek

"No, I should have known he was after me" Maddie said with tears coming down

"Hey, hey you said your visions come now and then" Reid sat properly on her bed wiping the tears from her eyes

"No I have been having visions of Chase but of his past" Maddie said

"What?" Reid said quietly

"He is planning something big with me Reid and I can't put you guys in danger" Maddie licked her bottom lips

"Hey we are here and I am not letting anything happen to you"

"No you don't get it Chase is stronger then before; when you guys versed him and he won't stop till he gets me to give up my powers"

"Why would he want your powers?" Reid asked out loud

Maddie bit her bottom lip more "Because I'm a Pope"

Reid's eyes widened as he stood up and yelled "What?!"

"Hey I don't like it that much I found out in my visions that Chase's father is my father technically I am Chase's half-sister; same father different mother" Maddie yelled

"How long have you've known?" Reid asked taking it all in

"How long have I been out?" Maddie asked

"An hour" Reid said confused

"Then I have known for an hour" Maddie sighed and ran her hand through her hair

"Oh" Reid said as he sat back down

"Are you going to tell me what happened, Maddie?" Reid said sitting down on the bed Maddie noticed Reid was having a hard time since it was a bed for one person

"Yeah get up, sit behind me" Maddie said as Reid cocked an eyebrow

"It means nothing because your ass is going to hurt after the long story" Maddie said as Reid obliged as Maddie leaned forward as Reid went behind her and leaned against the backboard and spread his legs on the both side of Maddie as Maddie leaned back onto Reid's chest and they both noticed how perfect they fitted. Reid didn't know what to do as he saw her playing with her hands he smirked he noticed this was when she was nervous so he grabbed Maddie's hand as it interlaced; Maddie smiled weakly

"Okay I'm ready when you are ready" Reid said

"Okay I was on my way to the dance room because I needed to de-stress before I lost it…"

_Flashback…_

_Maddie made her way to the dance room and was glad it was open and no one was there as she made her way to the piano she dropped her school bag under the piano and then took a deep breath and just started to play random melodies then she started to sing the first lines of one of her favourite songs; 'Let me Fall' by Bethany Joy Lenz_

_Maddie was going to continue to sing but was cut off by someone clapping but the problem was she couldn't see the person. Then he came out of the shadows and Maddie recognized him as the guy that had been haunting her visions for almost a week now._

"_You're meant to be dead?" Maddie stood up slowly_

"_Yeah I know well I guess I'm not" Chase said sarcastically and laughed_

"_What do you want?" Maddie asked_

"_You"_

"_What?" Maddie looked at Chase skeptical_

"_Yes; you and your powers" Chase smirked_

"_Why I am not that strong"_

"_Ohh you have seen my past but you haven't seen your past have you?" Chase smirked and in a blink of an eye he pushed her against the mirror as his iris black as so making Maddie's eyes go black as she screamed as Chase was sending her flashes of images of her mother and his father of her mother being a maid to his father and then having an affair and then her mother being pregnant then dying on the day of Maddie's birth and then his father giving her away then it lasted with an image of his and her father aging and willing his power to Chase_

_Maddie's head started to pound seeing this all too much power being used on her and Chase's hand around her neck was cutting circulation_

"_Now you've seen the past meaning you got powers sort of like we are ying yang and put us together we are unstoppable although that is a problem because I know you wouldn't work with me so that is why you would have to will your powers to me so I could be the powerful one" Chase smirked_

_End of flashback..._

"After that I don't remember just screaming from the pain and then hearing you and then Chase and then blacking out" Maddie said; just then Reid's cell phone rang as Maddie was going to stand up but Reid motioned for her not too as his iris turned black and his cell phone appeared in his free hand as he flipped it opened and answered as his iris went back to his normal blue eyes

"Hello"

"Oh hey Stacey" Reid said as Maddie rolled her eyes and untangled her hands with Reid and was about to stand up but Reid grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her down causing her to yelp

"Ahh" Maddie yelped and glared at Reid as she landed on top of him with her hands on his chest and she was facing him

"Girl no that was Tyler" Reid said and playfully glared back at Maddie

"Ummm no I'm actually kind of busy you know what you can find a new guy to mess around with because we are over" Reid said as he hung up on Stacey as Maddie looked at him questionably

"What?"

"Don't what me…Did you just break up with your girlfriend?" Maddie sat on her knees facing Reid as Reid's legs were on both sides of Maddie

"Stacey I wouldn't classify her as a girlfriend more of a groupie that annoys the hell out of me like a puppy following where ever I go" Reid described as Maddie cocked an eyebrow up

"Anyways there's a girl that I've had my eye on since the first time we met I may have not known it then but I knew it when she stepped back into my life" Reid smirked as he leaned forward towards Maddie

"Reid, no we can't" Maddie said but Reid just smirked even more as he started to kiss her neck and said in between

"Why can't we Maddie?" Reid asked and continued kissing one side of her neck and then moved to the other side and then started placing kisses up towards her jaw line

"We can't because…oh Reid…I mean because we are different and you are…oh man that's good…" Maddie tried to concentrate but couldn't when Reid's kisses would pass her lips and work their down her jaw line to her neck then back up again

When Reid saw she would soon give in he looked at her and said "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you"

"Well I said because…" Maddie was going to start but soon Reid's lips were on Maddie's lips she resisted but soon fell into but kissed more powerful as Reid moaned into the kiss Maddie smirked

Reid was even more surprised when Maddie pushed Reid slowly against the headboard and started to straddle him this just turned Reid on even more; as both mouths parted allowing their tongues to explore each others mouth. Maddie had to slap herself silly when she realized she kissing Reid but that thought evaporated when she felt Reid's hand slide up her thighs she smirked when he stopped at the hem of her school shirt as she thought forgetting that Reid could hear her thoughts as well _'Is Reid actually controlling himself from ripping my shirt off?' _

'_Well yeah…I don't know…should I be?'_ Reid thought back as Maddie smiled confused as she thought she heard him say it out loud as she broke away from the kiss and said

"Let me show you?" Maddie said quietly as she started to unbutton Reid's shirt slowly and at the same time allowing her hands rub upon his muscled chest as she heard Reid take a sharp intake of air as soon as her hands touched his skin and saw Reid close his eyes as Maddie started to kiss his chest then up to his neck to his jaw line and then his lips

They continued this for another few minutes as Reid flipped Maddie causing her to be under him and he on top as his arms were on both side holding him up as he made out with her then all of a sudden Maddie pushed Reid off causing him to fall off the bed

"Oww! Damn Maddie" Reid said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head

"Oh I'm so sorry I just remembered that I had forgotten something" Maddie said embarrassed standing up from her bed

"And what would that be, for you to stop making out with me" Reid asked looking up at her

"My school bag" Maddie said blushing as she held out her hand

"Your school bag I got pushed off the bed because of a school bag" Reid said while getting up

"I'm sorry I just remembered, sorry I'm a nerd as well" Maddie said glaring at him as Reid encircled her waist and said

"Don't worry I got your school bag it is under your desk" Reid motioned as Maddie turned her head and saw it and chuckled

"As for the nerd you are a hot sexy nerd and that's what I like about you" Reid said as she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with the back of his blonde hair by instinct

"I missed that" Reid said quietly looking down at Maddie

"What? Us making out because I swear it was a one-time thing" Maddie said

"No not that…I mean hell yeah I missed that do you know what it is like to not be kissed by you in a week it is like living in hell" Reid said sighing in memory

Maddie nodded slowly and smiled genuinely at Reid as she continued twirling his hair with her finger "I take that as a compliment but I mean besides the making out what did you miss"

"You rubbing your fingers through my hair…and if I was lucky I could have got to rub all the places of you" Reid smirked just thinking about it as Maddie stepped back and hit him on the arm

"Owww! Abusive girlfriend now I missed that feistiness a lot" Reid said rubbing his arm and chuckling and then realized he said girlfriend and smiled as he liked the sound of that

"Well sorry…wait did you say girlfriend? Well guess what I am not your girlfriend" Maddie said crossing her arms over her chest like a 5 year kid and turned her head away from Reid

Reid wrapped his arms around Maddie and said "Awww come on Maddie, I know this isn't exactly a romantic place but would you please become my girlfriend?"

"I don't know" Maddie said trying not to smile as she too like the sound of that

Reid leaned his head down and whispered into Maddie's ear "I know you like it as much as me" then started to place small kisses on her neck

"Ummm" was all Maddie could say

"Just admit it…you like it" Reid said in between his kisses

"I like it" Maddie said not realizing what she is saying as she turned her head to the side more so Reid could have more access to the crook of her neck and placed her left hand on the side of his face

"I like you…" Reid said

"I like you…" Maddie repeated and closed her eyes

"I want to be with you"

"I want to be with you" Maddie repeated as Reid realized she was repeating him as he continued leaving trail of kisses

"I want you to be my boyfriend" Reid said

"I want you to be my boyfriend" Maddie repeated

"I would love to have a threesome"

"I would love to have a threesome…hey wait what no!" Maddie opened her eyes and turned to Reid who was laughing

"Sorry babe you agreed"

"To what?!" Maddie asked confused

"That you liked me, you wanted to be with me, me to be your boyfriend and to have a threesome" Reid smirked

"Well I didn't know it is kind of hard with you kissing my neck but I agree with liking you, wanting you and you being my boyfriend"

"And the threesome?" Reid asked playfully

"Keep dreaming" Maddie rolled her eyes playfully

"Oh I will but for now I would like to make out with my girlfriend" Reid said caressing her cheek

"Oh really, what is she like anyways?" Maddie asked playfully

"Hmmm she's funny" Reid said kissing one side of the neck as Maddie blushed

"Smart" Reid said and kissed the other side of her neck

"And very very sexy" Reid said before kissing Maddie briefly on her lips.

"Hmmm you are good but you have to go" Maddie said

"What? Why?" Reid pouted

"I have homework to do" Maddie said

"Fine, but what am I going to do without you?" Reid asked

"Well as much as I like to look at your hot body you should button your shirt before leaving and then tell Caleb and the boys that Chase is back and explain how great it is that I am related to him" Maddie ended sarcastically

"Okay I will go to Caleb and the boys but I'll leave you with my shirt open it would make you want me more therefore meaning you would finish your homework quicker" Reid pulled his shirt a little wider to give Maddie a better view

Maddie smirked and placed her hands on his chest and said "As much I would like that what if Stacey were to attack you while you are on your long walk to your dorm room"

"Good point" Reid said quickly and started to button his shirt up again

"But…let me leave you with something for you to want me more" Maddie said surprised with herself in a seductive voice and kissed him on the lips more passionately and then broke apart as Reid was to attack her lips again she held her hands against his lips and said

"Sorry I did say I would leave you with wanting me more" this caused Reid to smile at Maddie as he whispered to her

"You are such a tease" Reid said and kissed her on her cheeks and opened the door

"Call you later" Reid said as Maddie nodded as the door shut Maddie squealed happily and jumped on her bed joyfully little did she know Reid heard her and walked to his dorm with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

AN: Review please and I thought I try this out and give you a sneak peak at what the next chapter would be like with a few lines from it

_"I said Icall you but I remembered I didn't have your number"_

_"Stop right there Garwin or I will kill her"..._

_"I give my powers to you and you leave Maddie alone"..._

_Chase chuckled as he disappeared then appeared closer to Reid and Maddie "Okay deal"_


	6. Reid, I can't loose you

* * *

**AN:** Okay here is the next chapter and the sentences in bold italics is what the ghost Maddie (actual Maddie) is thinking/saying; you'll get it when you read this chapter. Please review! :) They make my day...ok I sound desperate lol

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but Maddie and Brooklyn (wished I owed the SOI sighs going off to dreamland)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Reid, I can't loose you**

Maddie yawned as she gotten changed into her pj's and tied her black hair into a messy bun she stretched and laid on her bed as she couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring her. Closing her eyes didn't last very long as someone knocked on her door

Maddie looked to her clock as it read 9:30pm she got up from her bed and opened the door revealing Reid dressed in a tracksuit pants and a white wife beaters top

"Reid you okay?" Maddie asked but was glad he was there

"I said I call you but I remembered I didn't have your number"

Maddie smiled and said it was half true as she wrote her number on a piece paper and then handed to him "Really here you go"

"And I wanted to give you a goodnight kiss" Reid smirked and leaned in to give Maddie a kiss as Maddie accepted

Maddie broke apart then remembered Brooklyn and Tyler had a date as she smirked and said "Goodnight Reid and say hi to Tyler and Brooklyn when you go back to your dorm room"

"Ahhh come on Maddie I am not going back there jeez Tyler is like another me making out with Brooklyn seriously it is very hard to go and sleep with them talking and making out it is like they do it on purpose to get me out of there"

Maddie just laughed "I know, come on in but my bed is kind of small"

"That's okay" Reid said as Maddie made her way into the room into her bed as Reid closed the door and stripped to his boxers. As Maddie lay in her bed she then felt an arm encircle her waist this caused Maddie to blush at how much Reid had an effect on her from his touch

Maddie turned to face Reid and snuggled into his bare chest more as Reid said "Night Maddie"

"Night Reid" Maddie said before falling into deep sleep.

_3am:_

_It was raining heavy as Maddie stood in the woods and in front of her was the Putnam Barn and it wasn't burnt amazingly it was put together again. As Maddie walked towards the barn she could feel the wet mud hit against her shoes actually heels as she looked down she was in what looked like a red v-neck dress that came to her knees._

'_**Okay this is weird'**__ Maddie thought the next thing she knew she was inside Putnam Barns and it was then she heard a scream of a male's voice_

'_**Reid'**__ Maddie thought and turned around and saw him in the air with lightning hitting his chest_

'_**He's ascending' **__Maddie eyes widened and then there was silence and all was heard was Reid's coughing as Maddie ran up to him but as she touched him she was like a ghost as he got up and walked right through her towards a figure who she saw was Chase_

"_Stop right there Garwin or I will kill her" Chase said with a wave of his hand Maddie appeared tied to the post of the barn Maddie's eyes widened at the sight of herself as she saw the dress she was wearing was slashed she had bruises on the side of her face, and she looked as if she was knocked unconscious; Maddie the ghost watched Reid glower at Chase_

_This caused Chase to laugh as he stood next to the now conscious Maddie _

"_You know this all looks a little too familiar oh wait it was Caleb's battle and Sarah's life on the line about 6 months ago and except there is a change in this story, Maddie is my half-sister with powers that I want and you two just didn't have enough trust in that pathetic relationship you had and Maddie will die as soon as she will, will her power to me…but wait there is something that would stay the same you will not defeat me and I will appear dead but I will be stronger"_

_Reid just smirked and started to create energy balls as he slowly levitated while his iris was as black as night_

''_Dude I just ascended so my powers are just as powerful as your powers"_

"_That is great but if you hurt me you cause Maddie pain as well except she feels it more I don't feel much" Chase said as smirked as his sister but she couldn't say anything with the cloth tied around her mouth and her powers were weakening _

"_I don't believe you" Reid said _

"_Oh pretty sis please tell lover boy the truth" Chase said as he removed the cloth around Maddie's mouth _

_Reid stared at Maddie as she smirked and lied "He is lying hit him with your best shot babe"_

_Reid smirked and said while staring at her "Anything for you" as he created the strongest energy ball with his new powers and threw it towards Chase who went flying to the end of the barn crashing through some post of the Barn but Reid's attention was towards Maddie as she let out the loudest scream _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Maddie yelled the ghost Maddie just chuckled and thought __**'Great I lied to Reid; typical me'**_

"_Maddie!" Reid yelled _

_Maddie closed her eyes of the pain she felt as the ghost Maddie watched helplessly as she watched Chase laugh and used his powers to get rid of the leftover wood on him as he said from far behind Maddie "Ouch that hurt didn't it sis"_

"_Maddie!" Reid now pissed he caused the pain as flew towards Maddie _

_Maddie gulped and said with all she had "Kill him Reid"_

"_No!" Reid said as he held her face_

"_Yeah we wouldn't want that would we" Chase said as he created an energy ball_

"_Just do it! Reid for god's sake just do this one thing I say" Maddie looked into Reid's now blue eyes_

_Reid shook his head "Chase! I have a proposition"'_

_Chase held onto the energy ball "Hmm listening"_

"_I give my powers to you and you leave Maddie alone" _

"_Hmm your powers and you die…I don't know"_

"_Take it or leave it is almost as strong as Caleb's power" Reid said looking at Chase_

_Chase chuckled as he disappeared then appeared closer to Reid and Maddie "Okay deal"_

_Reid then looked to Maddie who shook her head "He's lying you know"_

"_But what if he is not"_

"_Reid would you just for once fucking think this out and kill Chase"_

"_Oh and kill you at the same time" Reid said_

"_Yeah so" Maddie looked at Reid_

"_No I am not losing you again" Reid said as he kissed her as Maddie had tears streaming down her eyes as she tried to use her powers but Chase had magically bind them so it was no use_

"_I'm sorry…I love you" Reid said breaking from the kiss_

"_I love you but you don't have to do this"_

"_I would do anything to make sure you are safe" Reid said as the ghost Maddie was crying as she made her way to Reid and wanted to backhand_

"_**Bloody hell Reid why are you doing this?"**__ but it was no use yelling as he couldn't hear her_

_As Reid left the crying Maddie and stared at the satisfied Chase as he said 'I will you my powers'_

'_**REID!!'**__ both Maddie's yelled_

_7am:_

"Reid!" Maddie sat up abruptly in sweats as Reid sat up alerted and worried

"Baby if you wanted me so bad…" Reid said but was cut off with Maddie's lips on his as she kissed him like he wasn't there for years

As air became an issue Maddie placed her forehead on his chest as Reid lifted her head and was now really worried when he saw Maddie in tears

"Maddie it was just a dream?" Reid said

Maddie just shook her head and cried even more as Reid cradled Maddie in his arms

"Reid I saw you die in front of me and I did nothing I couldn't fight because of Chase; you died because of me" Maddie cried some more as in between she repeated

"It was; all my fault…all my fault Reid…you willed your powers" Reid lifted Maddie by her chin and wiped the tears

"Hey if I'm dying I don't want you to go through pain like this and if I willed my powers it would have been a good reason" Reid said

"But…"

"No buts, Maddie unless you want my butt" Reid smirked as Maddie chuckle

"See there's that smile, and if I was to will my power it would have been to save you because I would do anything to keep you safe"

Maddie got out of Reid's grasp and got off the bed after hearing his word "That's the problem why wasn't I strong enough to fight Chase and I don't want you risking your life to protect me"

"You would do the same?" Reid asked

Maddie nodded "Of course I would"

"See as much as I hate you to say it I know you would risk your life for me" Reid said as he laid back down and motioned for Maddie to come back to bed with him as Maddie went back into bed and laid on Reid's arms

"This is different Reid…in my dream something happened between us we had a fight Reid and that was just the loophole Chase needed to get to me and you" Maddie said as Reid sighed

"So what are you saying not be together so Chase doesn't get to you" Reid said getting riled up

"Yes…no…I don't know" Maddie sat up frustrated they haven't been together for a whole day and they are already having a disagreement

Reid sat up and started to massage Maddie's shoulders "You can't let one dream determine our relationship"

Maddie turned her head to look at Reid "Yeah but what if it comes true"

"What if we can change it?" Reid said as he started to kiss Maddie's neck and then her tattoo as Maddie closed her eyes

"Reid, I don't want to lose you on my account" Maddie said stopping Reid from kissing her neck and turned to him and touched the side of his face

"And I don't want to lose you too, Maddie" Reid said just then Maddie's alarm went off as Maddie smiled and turned it off as Reid looked at the time and looked at his girlfriend

"You wake up at 7:30 in the morning"

"Yeah so what sue me" Maddie smirked

"Screw you okay" Reid smirked as Maddie playfully slapped his arm

"I said **sue** me not screw, anyways get up"

"What school doesn't start till 8:30am"

"Don't you eat breakfast?"

"Nope" Reid shook his head

"That is why you fall off to sleep in class"

"Isn't that the point?" Reid said

Maddie just laughed and got up "Okay suit yourself I'm off"

"I'll meet you later" Reid said as he laid back into bed

"Okay, I'm going to have a shower first" Maddie said bending over kissing him briefly

"You want me to join you?" Reid suggested

"Nope not happening" Maddie said as she left Reid alone in her room as he smiled at how things had fallen into place.

* * *

**AN:** Okay Chapter 5 up! Here is a sneak preview of chapter 6:

_"Miss. Hayden it seems you are wanted by the Provost Higgins"_

_"Miss. Hayden there is no easy way to tell you this; actually it is quite hard"_

_"Hey! I'm here not using" Reid said as it hit them as they said in union "Maddie!"_

_Reid opened the door and walked into the room followed by the Sons of Ipswich as they walked into a destroyed room books everywhere, lamp broken on the floor, drawers opened and then their eyes landed on..._

Okay that's all the time I have; please review (hehe)

**Warning:** The following chapters after Chapter 6 is going to be a crossover with a show now who can guess what it will be:

**A.** Supernatural (need those hot Winchester boys to deal with the Supernatural things)

**B.** One Tree Hill (Nathan Scott making an entrance for drama hmmm...)

**C.** Charmed (add few magic from P3)

**D.** There is no crossover you are lying...liar...liAR...LIAR! (okay no need to go psycho on me)

Okay my fellow readers your winning prize will be...brownie points! Do little happy dance...winner joins in on happy dance

Going to stop my rambling now...review please.

* * *


	7. Reid, this can

* * *

**AN: I know I am horrible I haven't been updating in a long time (yes I know long) but it's my final year in high school and at the moment I have been trying to study for all my final exams coming up so to say sorry and make for the lost times that are going to occur I am posting 2 chapters! The next chapter is really long!**

**Anywho thanks for those who reviewed... **_**ChelseaBabe93, Edward Cullen's Girl** (love the nickname!).** native-kitten **and** Mwhahahaha18 **(Lol to your nickname)_

**And the lucky person that will get brownie points and do the happy dance...will find out in the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Reid, this can't be happening?**

_**1 month later:**_

Maddie sat in English bored while the teacher dragged his lecture about Romeo and Juliet and Maddie did like the story of Romeo and Juliet and the movie with Leonardo DiCaprio but hearing from a boring voice could really make you scream. Well Maddie wasn't the only bored one as she looked to her left Tyler was playing with his book bored while Reid was leaning on his book while Maddie had her hands laid lazily on his shoulders

'_I need a pillow'_ Maddie thought just then Maddie noticed Reid sit back and let Maddie lie on his shoulder

'_**Better'**_ Maddie heard Reid's voice in her mind as she smiled up at him confused as she thought

'_Is this another power of communicating in the mind?'_ Reid looked down at Maddie and nodded as she thought

'_Cool…so Reid you staying over tonight because we could continue from yesterday afternoon'_

'**Okay I'm out of this conversation'** Maddie heard Tyler's voice as Maddie chuckled out loud which caused the attention of the teacher

"Is there something funny you would like to share Miss. Hayden?"

"No Mrs. Turner sorry" Maddie said as the teacher nodded and continued the lecture

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Mrs. Turner said as Aaron walked in and handed a note to Mrs. Turner. Aaron smirked at Maddie as he had accepted the fact that she was dating Reid then he walked out of the classroom

"Miss Hayden it seems that you are wanted by the Provost Higgins"

Maddie eyebrows burrowed in confusion as she started to pack up her stuff as Reid motioned for her to leave her stuff; Maddie smiled at Reid before excusing herself past Tyler.

* * *

_Provost office…_

Maddie stood at the door of the Provost and knocked on the wooden door until she heard the instruction to come in

"Come in" the Provost voice boomed as Maddie opened the door

"Miss. Hayden; please come in take a seat" Maddie obeyed and sat in the leather chair staring straight at the Provost

Maddie got nervous as the Provost sighed and said "Miss. Hayden there is no easy way of me to tell you this actually it is quite hard"

"Excuse me Provost Higgins but would you please tell me what is going on"

The Provost took a deep and leaned forward from his chair "Your mother rang…it's about your father"

"What about him?" Maddie asked nervously

"He…umm got into a car accident and the doctors tried to save him but they were too late" the Provost finished waiting for Maddie's reaction

Maddie blinked her eyes a couple of times she felt numb all over she heard what the provost said but it never seemed to register to her "I'm sorry what are you saying" Maddie stuttered

"Your father…Miss. Hayden is dead" the Provost said carefully

'Dead' those were the word Maddie needed to hear to set her off as she felt like the Provost office was closing in on her as Maddie stood up quickly and excused herself as she walked quickly out of the office into the crowded hallway she ran straight to the room not caring about who she bumped into and the questioning looks she got from people.

Maddie got into her room and slammed the door shut with a bang and locked it. Maddie started to take deep breaths in and out as she sat on her bed leaning her back against the backboard of the bed.

_'Your father, Miss Hayden is dead'_ those words kept replaying over in her head as Maddie shook her head in anger as the tears came flowing freely from her eyes as Maddie pulled her knees to her chest as she wrapped her around her knees. Maddie closed her eyes hoping it was a nightmare and then opened it and her brown eyes were now black as night as the tears continued running down her face as the room started to shake and then the visions hit her.

Tyler and Reid were at their locker with Caleb and Pogue when all of a sudden an earthquake started to shake the school but the boys knew someone was using massively as they looked at Reid by instinct

"Hey I'm here not using" Reid said as it hit them as they said in union

"Maddie!" the 4 boys ran past the screaming students towards Maddie's dorm room; it was then the 'earthquake' stopped as they neared her room.

Reid ran up ahead and banged on the door "Maddie!" Reid grunted as he tried to open the door but it was locked

Reid looked around and saw no one only the Sons of Ipswich heading towards him as Reid's iris sparked a red and the door was unlocked as Reid opened the door and walked into the room followed by the Sons of Ipswich as they walked into a destroyed room books everywhere, lamp broken on the floor, drawers opened and then their eyes landed on a broken-down Maddie who was rocking herself back and forth as she looked up at the Sons of Ipswich with her eyes fading from black to her brown eyes.

Reid went to her side straight away and lifted her head up revealing her swollen eyes as Maddie said "My dad is dead"


	8. Reid, the ex

* * *

**AN: This has got to be my lamest title chapter name...sorry okay continue reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reid, the ex**

_**Maddie's POV:**_

2 months have passed, that would be 61 days, 1464 hours since I found out my dad's death. Since that time period I have built up walls, by pushing away from my friends or should I say ex that would include Sarah, Kate, Brooklyn even Aaron. Yes, I have even pushed away the Sons of Ipswich and yes that includes Reid my ex-boyfriend. I know what you are thinking 'Why would they give up on me?' Well they have tried to break through my walls for a whole month especially Reid but stubborn me won't budge; I am doing this to protect them.

Why? Because my powers have gone haywire and I don't trust myself around my friends because my powers are connected to my emotions and it is so hard to control my powers; and being with my friends make me feel emotions so I have cut myself from all of my friend's lives just so I feel no emotions…and at the moment I feel nothing but the numbness of my heart even if that is possible even while I am sitting in English with Reid's hoe of the day sitting right behind me with Reid. I be pissed but I really just don't care I did before, but now I don't as the teacher goes on about something about love.

I scoff at that word 'Love' seriously I don't know if I could love if someone had warned me it would mean giving up that feeling to protect your loved ones.

I lean back further in my seat I smile weakly glad that this is the last period and I was thinking I would have never thought I see the day where I don't care about school. I forgot to mention my birthday is today well technically tomorrow but tonight my ascension is at 12:05

_Bells ring_

Okay time to go and live my freaking great life. Happy almost freakin 18th Birthday to me

_**General POV:**_

Maddie shoved her books into her bag and sighed as she picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom

Tyler looked at her then looked to his side to see Reid flirting with Alexa some random chick of his day as Tyler frowned and said

"Reid I'm worried" Reid sighed knowing to who he was 'worried' heck even he was worried so much about her

"And you don't think I am" Reid snapped

"No I mean it's her birthday today she shouldn't be alone" Tyler said and Reid caught on to the double meaning

"She pushed us away and like you said before we should let her come to us" Reid said and slung his arm around Alexa who was confused about what they were talking about

Tyler turned to leave but said "You know screwing her won't make you forget Maddie" Tyler left before Reid said anything

* * *

Caleb put his stuff in his locker and felt Maddie past him as he turned his head to see the back of her; it was then he felt Sarah's arm link arms with Caleb and said

"Still worried about her"

Caleb nodded as Sarah said "Me too, I am worried about tonight"

Caleb turned his head towards Sarah "Yeah"

"You want us to see her again at least try again" Sarah asked; Caleb thought for awhile and agreed as he shut his locker and walked towards Maddie's room. As they were about to round the corner they paused as they heard the voice they hadn't heard in 4 months

Caleb felt Maddie power start up as the guy laughed "Now, Now you wouldn't want to break the covenant of silence"

Caleb pushed Sarah a little bit back as Caleb popped his head around the corner and saw Chase in a flesh and Maddie restraining herself from using her powers as Chase smirked

"Good girl"

Maddie glared at Chase and said "What the hell do you want?"

"Ooo someone is angry just like a Pope I like it just wanted to see if you thought about your ultimatum I made for you 3 months ago"

"The answer is no"

Chase thought for awhile "You know you are kind of smart you know cutting yourself from your friend's lives so that I wouldn't use them as leverage for you to say yes to will your power to me"

"Whatever" Maddie said bluntly

"So since you aren't friends with them maybe you could join your big brother"

Maddie laughed "Okay what twisted universe are you living in because I would never join you because we all know the Sons of Ipswich are stronger and they will defeat you or maybe you would die before they get to you on your own account with your addiction to the power"

Chase's eyes narrowed and glowered at Maddie as he stepped towards Maddie and said threateningly "I see you still care for them if you don't will me your power; your mother just may die like your dad 2 months ago"

Maddie's eyes flashed black towards Chase as she threw him against the wall "What did you say?"

Chase laughed immediately got up and said "Lets just say I am an expert in car accidents"

Maddie immediately threw Chase again against the wall as Sarah's eyes widened at her friend's temper as Chase said "A little unstable with your powers better slow down sister wouldn't want to be addicted to it would we?"

Maddie closed her eyes as she restrained her power and glared at Chase as he continued "Hmm I think you should will me your powers I just may be able to handle it a hell of lot better than you"

Maddie looked at Chase incredulously "And what let me die"

"Oh no I have a new way of willing this time it would get rid of your power and you can actually live a life of no power, you could actually be normal, be friends with the Sons of Ipswich, and your other little friends and get back with Reid without being afraid of losing control of your powers" Chase said as Maddie couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Amazing I know and let me tell you it works" Chase said seeing Maddie cave in as Maddie said

"Fine time and place"

Chase smiled in satisfaction "Tonight just before your ascension at the Putnam Barn"

"Thought that burnt down"

"Hey this is what the powers are for…later sis you are making the right choice" Chase said before disappearing.

Maddie let out a tired breath she had been holding in and walked back into her room

Caleb turned to Sarah who asked worried "That's not possible is it?"

Caleb shook his head "No that's impossible your power is your life you give that up it is like giving up your soul"

"What are we going to do Caleb?"

"I'll call Pogue you call Tyler or Reid either way they are close by let them meet at the meeting place A.S.A.P."

"Okay bye Caleb" Sarah said and kissed him goodbye

* * *

_4pm…_

The Sons of Ipswich all sat around in their seats as the candles around them lit the darkened room

As Caleb sighed and rubbed his hands over his face he didn't how to explain this to his friends especially Reid he just may not think it through and go after Chase

"Caleb what is this about?" Pogue asked

"Chase is back" was all Caleb had to say they knew he was back but to hear someone say it made it even realer

"Well let's go and kill him" Reid said

"Its not going to be that easy…there's more" Caleb said

"What more than 'Chase is back' could be worse" Tyler said

"Maddie is willing her power to him tonight at her ascension" Caleb said

Reid abruptly stood up and said "Then what the fk are we standing around for?"

"We have to think this through" Caleb said

Reid scoffed as his iris turned black as he yelled "What could we possibly think through…Chase is back, Maddie is doing something stupid so what do we need to do is kill Chase just as plain and fking simple as that Caleb"

Caleb abruptly stood up "Okay so we kill Chase and how do you plan to do that?"

Reid's black iris faded as he sat in his seat defeated as he ran his hands through his blonde hair and leaned forward and said "This is Maddie we are talking about Caleb if I have to die to save her then I will"

The other 3 boys eyes widened they have never seen this side of Reid willingly to die for a girl but in some way they weren't that surprise

Tyler spoke up for the first time "We need to stop Maddie"

"Tonight before her ascension" Caleb said

Reid's eyes narrowed as he lifted his head "Why not now?"

"You think she would listen now" Pogue said

"I'll make her listen" Reid retorted

"No we get to her before she leaves we see her tonight at 11:30" Caleb said

"Whatever" Reid stood up and left as Caleb yelled

"Don't do anything stupid Reid!"

* * *

Maddie sat up in her bed and looked to her side it was 11:05pm she had 1 hour till she was to ascend. She tried to close her eyes but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

Maddie sighed as she got out of bed she had to get ready for her ascension. She had a shower already as she was in her pjs so she got up went into her closet and pulled out her ripped jeans, plain black t-shirt, socks and her black chucks.

_Few minutes later…_

Maddie tied her curly hair into a messy bun and looked at the mirror at her reflection she closed her eyes as her iris turned black as she unlocked the bathroom door. She looked at mirror and her irises were back to her normal brown eyes well not normally the light happy brown colour.

Maddie sighed and walked out of the bathroom to find someone sitting on her bed as her eyes narrowed

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be screwing some girl or actually asleep"

"Where are you going?" Reid asked

"None of your damn business!" Maddie yelled as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively

Reid stood up and walked up to her "It is my business when it means putting you in the hands of danger or in this case Chase"

Maddie looked up to Reid with her sad eyes "There's nothing you can say that will change my mind about me willing my power"

Reid shook his head in disbelief and said in anger "So what you just want to kill yourself!"

"No he said he wouldn't he just take away my power it wouldn't kill me"

"And you believe him!"

"I got to believe in something" Maddie said

"Believe this" Reid said and ran up to and crashed his lips fiercely onto Maddie's lips

Maddie felt like she was floating on cloud nine as she kissed him back with the same passion then it kicked in at what was happening as her iris turned black instantly without her control and she threw Reid back as he fell onto the bed

"God Reid do you not get the concept that I could be able to kill you if I don't have control over this power I don't care what you or what everyone else think of me but I am doing this; I have to for the sake of protecting everybody" Maddie said angrily

Reid stood up from the bed and said "Protect us from what?!"

"ME!" Maddie yelled as some white light surrounded her and she disappeared from the room

"Ugh" Reid yelled in frustration

* * *

_12:05pm…_

The Sons of Ipswich stepped out of Tyler's black hummer and made their way to the now restored Putnam Barn

Reid pushed past everyone as the clouds started to gather as the thunder started to roll and the lightning was getting ready to strike and ran into the barn as he was soon faced with the back of Maddie and the smirking Chase

"Oooo scary"

Maddie ignored Chase as she was in a flash hit by lightning as it pushed through the roof and hit her chest as she screamed from the pain

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Maddie yelled as she was lifted off the ground; Caleb, Pogue and Tyler just made it in time to see her ascend as Tyler muttered

"Happy Birthday Maddie"

_Few minutes later…_

Maddie was dropped to the ground as she gathered her breathe the Sons of Ipswich came running to her side as Chase laughed

"Aww what a lovely little family reunion…pathetic since I am her brother"

Maddie took deep breathes in and out as the new power started to take over once she had control of it she now knew she was ready.

"Maddie talk me" Reid said

Maddie took a deep breathe in and said "Stay away from me"

"No, you can't will your power Maddie what Chase is saying is not true in the end you are just going to die" Caleb said

"Maybe it is better off that way" Maddie said as Chase threw the 4 boys back with a blast

Maddie stood up and looked at Chase as she stood up and said "What was that for?"

"They were wasting time sis so you know the words and I will do the rest" Chase said

"No!" Reid tried to stand up as Maddie whipped her head around to Reid and winked this caused Reid to pause for awhile as he was unsure what was going on

"Okay lets start this" Maddie said as Chase nodded

Maddie moved back a couple feet and took a deep breathe and said "Okay…"

"Anytime now we don't have all day" Chase exaggerated

"Fine…crystals" Maddie said and in that instant before Chase could react 4 white crystals surrounded him caging him inside

"What? What are you doing?" Chase yelled

"Oh yeah forget to mention my mum was not just a maid she was half witch and half whitelighter" Maddie smirked as she continued to walk around Chase

"Which would makes me just as powerful as you are…wait no actually I be even more powerful than you are"

"Grrrr" Chase growled as he tried to walk out of the cage but was hit back he knew if he used magic it would reflect and hit him

"Amazing isn't it" Maddie smiled

"Writing spells was my mother's specialty so Chase my _**brother**_ sit back and enjoy the ride"

The Sons of Ipswich were in too much shock to approach Maddie as she held out her right hand and said "Candle" as small blue lights circled her hand and a candle appeared

"Lighter" Maddie said as Reid looked down and saw his pocket glow then stopped as his lighter was in Maddie's hands. Maddie lit the white candle then flipped the lid closed and chucked the lighter onto the floor.

Maddie with her free hand pulled out a piece of paper and opened it as she started to read

_I call upon the powers that dwell in me_

_The Pope line_

_The Halliwell line_

_Come united as one_

_Destroy the evil Pope son_

_By stripping him of his powers _

_For he shall never kill again_

After reading Maddie put the paper towards the flame as it lit as the paper turned to ashes and the flame went out; just then a bright light next to Maddie appeared as two guys appeared. Maddie smiled weakly at them and placed the candle on the floor and turned to Chase to see Chase's iris getting smaller as he started to worry as he could feel his power draining

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler now standing and amazed at what was happening in front of them; as they saw Chase fall to his knees as he lifted his head to the sky and two white lights shot out of his irises as he screamed in pain and his skin started to winkle

One of the mysterious guy with long brown hair around Maddie's age went to Maddie's left side; while the guy with long blonde curly hair in his 20's on Maddie's right side said

"You ready my cousin?"

Maddie nodded and said "Yeah I'm ready Wyatt"

Wyatt smirked and leaned his head a little forward and spoke the guy on Maddie's right "You ready Chris"

"Hell yeah lets do this" Chris smiled as the three figures held hands and chanted together _'The power of three will set us free'_

As they continued chanting a gust of wind started to circle around them and wind blew around in the barn that it sort of moved the crystals out of place as the magical cage disappeared. Chase's last scream was heard and the light disappear as the three figures stopped what they were saying and found Chase on the floor but he seemed to have a little bit of power and which caught everybody by surprised was fire erupted around Chase and he disappeared after the fire vanished.

Maddie let go of the boy's hands and turned to Wyatt "What was that?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling it has got to do with down below"

"So he is not dead" Maddie exclaimed

"No but he is weak" Chris said

"Weak? Which means he will get stronger I was meant to kill him right there and then" Maddie yelled in frustration then Maddie collapsed to her knees as she felt her new powers surging to come out.

The Sons of Ipswich ran to Maddie's side as Wyatt looked to Chris worried as they both bent down to comfort her as they both placed her hand on her shoulders. Maddie lifted her head abruptly to show her iris was pitched black as she let out a shrilling scream and a blast of power sent all 6 boys went flying back in the air to the end of the barn.

"Ah shit not good sign" Chris said as he got up and looked to his older brother who was not far from him getting up

"Freeze her Chris"

"And if I kill her" Chris said

"She's a white lighter" Wyatt stated the obvious

"Oh yeah" Chris said and before any of the Sons of Ipswich could stop Chris he froze the whole room. Chris turned to Wyatt and unfroze him. _**(AN: I know the power freeze only freezes bad witches but in my story it freezes everyone good and bad…okay?)**_

"See you can do it" Wyatt said

Chris looked to the Sons of Ipswich who all frozen in a running position and said "What about them?"

"Later" Wyatt said as he picked up the scattered crystals with the help of Chris as they placed it around the frozen Maddie caging her within the circle of crystals.

"Okay now Chris" Wyatt ordered as Chris nodded and unfroze everybody

Maddie stood up trying to even her breathing as she looked at the boys with her black iris as Chris said staring at his cousin

"Maddie breathe in and out and close your eyes"

Maddie did exactly what Chris said as he continued "Find the source of your power and control it"

Maddie closed her eyes and searched within herself and soon enough she had control of her power as she opened her eyes her black iris were now her brown eyes.

"Controlled?" Wyatt said

Maddie nodded and said "Controlled"

"Okay" Wyatt said as he kicked one of the crystals to the side as the cage retracted and Maddie stepped out to be greeted by the unsure Sons of Ipswich behind Wyatt and Chris

Reid walked passed Wyatt and Chris and pulled Maddie into a hug and pulled her back as he looked into Maddie's eyes and held her face into his hands as he asked "You okay?"

Maddie nodded and smirked as she joked "I feel like I've been hit by a truck"

Wyatt and Chris chuckled as Chris said "You would feel like that it was your first time using your powers from both lines especially after your ascension"

Maddie nodded now it was the Son's of Ipswich beside Maddie facing Wyatt and Chris as Wyatt asked

"So are you going to introduce us or what?"

Maddie chuckled and said "Okay, Wyatt and Chris this is Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and finally Reid or together they are known as…"

"Sons of Ipswich" Chris finished her off as she nodded and continued

"Boys these are my cousins from my mum's side this is Wyatt and Chris Halliwell my mum was a half sister to their mum"

The boys did their nods of acknowledgement as Wyatt said to Maddie "We better go before mum freak out wondering if we are still alive or not"

Maddie nodded as Wyatt motioned for her to come and hug her as Maddie smiled and walked up to Wyatt and hugged as she said "Say hi to everyone"

Wyatt broke out of the hug and looked down at his little cousin and said "Now you be careful and please think about the offer okay it is open anytime"

Maddie nodded and said "I'll let you guys know sooner than you think"

"Okay my turn" Chris said as Maddie laughed and hugged Chris as he whispered into Maddie's ear

"Please take care of yourself while we are gone promise me"

"I promise" Maddie said as they broke out of the hug and then stood next to Wyatt as Wyatt said

"Call us anytime, we family and we are only an orb away"

"Okay" Maddie nodded

"Later Maddie" Chris said and Wyatt said his byes and the two boys orbed out of Putnam's Barn back to San Francisco leaving Maddie alone with the Sons of Ipswich

Maddie turned around to face the confused Sons of Ipswich as she said "Looks like there will be a lot of explaining to do but maybe tomorrow guys because I am really tired"

"Okay Mad we'll meet my place tomorrow" Caleb said as Maddie nodded as she smiled weakly

"Well I better go" Maddie said as Reid said

"Tyler and I can drop you at your dorm room"

"No thank you I have a better transport" Maddie smirked and waved goodbye as she orbed just like her cousins to her dorm room

Pogue chuckled and said "Show off"

* * *

**AN: Yep a crossover of Charmed...YAY to ChelseaBabe93 throws a party and does happy dance with ChelseaBabe93 woot woot LOL yep anywho I would have loved to have done Supernatural crossover...who says I haven't already been working on a story with a Supernatural Crossover hint hint it is still a working progress :)**

**Here are the previews of the next chapter...**

_Maddie Hayden changed that for him and he was glad it was her..._

_"So where to start?" Maddie said..._

_"Maddie, are you okay?" Caleb leaned forward concerned..._

_"That's it I have had enough with you I try to ignore you but you keep pissing me off do you want me to kill you huh? Do you?"_

_"Wyatt! Chris!"..._

**Okie Dokie that's is all. You know what to do...review! :)...oh and the next chapter will also explain the meeting of Wyatt and Chris etc...**


	9. SORRY!

**AN:** Okay I want to say **SORRY!!** I won't be writing for awhile because I said before it's my final year in high school and I really want to focus my attention on studying so you won't see me for awhile as you haven't heard from me in a long time and I am terribly sorry for that. This also includes my stopping of my youtube videos wipe tear

Anyway after I finish school which is around the middle of November and after I finish school I am going holidaying in AMERICA!! LA HERE I COME!! Sorry I am very excited for that trip...I probably try to write during my trip but I don't think I be able to post it until I come back

Anywho...but who knows I might post a random chapter wink wink


	10. Goodbye Reid

**AN: Okay I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry... major delay I guess I kind of lost the flow and had a major writers block for this story I guess it is sort of back so I hope my fellow readers you haven't given up on me yet *closes eyes from all yelling*. I will be good and not ramble now so here is Chapter 8 oh wait....  
THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED, FAVOURITED OR PUT IT ON ALERT! You guys ROCK and I would say you inspire me to write which you do BUT you guys inspire me to write a kick ass chapter all those reviews just want me to make it better and better (hopefully they are)**

**Thanks to: **WritingxIsxMyxLife, JoyMIchelle **and **ChelseaBabe93

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Goodbye Reid**

_Saturday..._

Maddie awoke in some weird way she felt happy and for once free even though Chase wasn't dead it would take a long time till she see his face again but whenever he showed she was now ready. Though to turn her happiness to sour she still had to talk to the Sons of Ipswich about what happened last night.

Maddie sighed and got out of bed she remembered she showered last night she made her bed then grabbed her Ipod and plugged to her Ipod speakers; Maddie scrolled through her songs usually she pick rock or sad song from these past 2 months but today she felt like dancing she didn't know why but she selected Mandy Moore 'It's gonna be love'; Maddie smiled she hadn't heard this song for a long time she grabbed jeans and a simple 'Fall Out Boy' black t-shirt and left her bathroom door open to listen to the song as she sang along to the words into her hairbrush

_It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be good baby__Time I have been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Who can I choose baby?  
Feeling its true baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all night_

_[Chorus]  
It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love  
__We waited long enough  
_

Reid walked to Maddie's room he didn't know why and right now he didn't really care he just needed to see her like he had for the past 2 months he stopped at the door and over the loud music he could hear Maddie's beautiful voice that made him fall in love with her. Reid chuckled to himself he never thought he would fall in love with a girl he was a one-night stand type of guy but Maddie Hayden changed that for him and he was glad it was her. Reid stopped himself from going in as he listened to the words Maddie sang along with Mandy Moore somehow it made him think

_Time can not rest our love to be fool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's you baby  
Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of_

_[Chorus]  
Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby_

_[Backup singers] The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever_

Maddie stopped the song and thought she should check when she should meet the boys. She flipped open her cellphone and phoned Caleb

Reid was going to open the door but heard Maddie's voice and he decided to eavesdrop all he could hear was her voice

"Hey yeah so what time you want to meet up?"

"Now ummm…yeah that's fine with me at your house right?"

"Okay see you then"

Maddie closed her cellphone as Reid frowned with the power of jealousy kicking in that he didn't even hear Maddie open the door

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asked

"To talk"

"Well I just got off the phone with Caleb he said to meet you guys at his house didn't you get the message" Reid sighed relief after he heard Maddie say that

Just then Reid's cellphone went off as he said took out of his pocket and said "I guess I am getting the message right now" as he flipped open his cellphone

"Hello, yes I know I am with her yeah bye"

Reid shut the phone as Maddie rolled her eyes and said "You go get Tyler and I'll meet you guys there"

"You orbing?" Reid asked

"No I feel like walking" Maddie said as Reid said

"Yeah whatever see you there" Reid said as he walked away and Maddie sighed frustrated she couldn't deal with Reid's temper at the moment not right now

* * *

**Danver's house:**

"So where to start" Maddie said as she sat on the single chair looking at the four boys Reid, Tyler and Pogue on the long couch while Caleb sat on the single couch near the fireplace

"Now would be great" Reid said testing Maddie's anger but she ignored him

"Well it started after my adoptive dad's funeral in California when two guys approached me hence their name was Wyatt and Chris and they said they knew my mother"

The boys didn't reply as they just nodded as Maddie sighed "Well I found out that my mum name was Paige Halliwell one of the Power of Three one of the powerful witch groups"

"The Charmed Ones" Tyler said as Maddie nodded

"You are a Charmed One?" Tyler said ridiculously

"Yeah well kind of I am still related to the Pope; well apparently my mum went undercover as a maid as she and my aunties had heard that Chase's father was planning something big with the demons down in the underworld…"

"Like taking over the world" Reid snickered this Maddie glared at him

"Yeah something like that and my mum tried to stay undercover but got raped by Chase's father so guess what I am rape child and then she died giving birth to me" Maddie glared at Reid with all the anger she had inside her; it kind of scared Reid he wished she would look elsewhere; Maddie then looked towards the fire as she took a couple of breathes as she felt her power taking over

"Maddie you okay?" Caleb leaned forward concerned

"Yeah; anyways so that's my history and so I met my mum's family and as you've may notice I have been trying to control my powers and in order to do that I have to control my emotions especially my short tempers" Maddie chuckled then looked at the boys in front of her as she admitted

"Which was why I cut ties with everyone so I couldn't feel anything; and trust me you guys didn't make it any easier but I am sorry for causing pain or whatever"

Maddie waited for a response from anyone but it was Caleb who spoke "I understand sort of but I don't think you should have done that you should have come to us for help"

"I know but you guys have no idea how out of control my powers were" Maddie said

"Yeah I am sure we were all in danger" Reid said sarcastically which just ticked Maddie off as her eyes immediately flashed black and she threw Reid towards the wall her eyes went back to her normal color as she stood up and yelled

"That's it I have had enough with you I try to ignore you but you keep pissing me off do you want me to kill you huh? Do you?"

"Well you could have when you broke up with me but guess what not even a scratch" Reid said stabbing the imaginary knife into her heart

Without thinking Maddie said "Thanks for making my decision easy Reid because by Monday I won't be here"

"What?" Tyler said

"I'm leaving Ipswich this isn't my place I don't belong here so I'm moving to San Francisco"

"California?" Pogue said

"Yeah…no I don't know Wyatt said I could move in and the Halliwell could teach me of the power I have" Maddie said

Reid stood up now heartbroken but covered it up with his anger as he yelled "Go! Run away when things get tough it is what you are good at"

Maddie glared at Reid she was going to yell at him but she knew she already made things worse so she just orbed out of Caleb's house

* * *

_Sunday: 1pm_

Maddie packed all her stuffs she looked around her empty room and sighed and yelled "Wyatt! Chris!"

Just then Wyatt and Chris orbed into her room as Maddie pointed to the boxes and suitcases and said "All ready"

"Where's the please" Chris mumbled

"Please will you take my suitcases back home" Maddie said and somehow liked the sound of it

"Better" Chris smirked as Wyatt rolled his eyes just then a knock on Maddie's door was heard

"We are going" Wyatt said as they both orbed out with her stuff

Maddie opened the door to reveal Tyler "Tyler?"

"So you are leaving without saying goodbye" Tyler smirked and walked in and then held his arms out to hug her

Maddie smiled with tears filling her eyes as she hugged Tyler so tight and said "I am going to miss you so much"

"Not as much as Reid" Maddie chuckled and said

"I miss him for different reasons"

"So who have you said goodbye to?"

"I have apologized to Aaron, Brooklyn, Sarah and Kate and said goodbye so they were all good but it was hard to say goodbye to them but I am kind of scared to say goodbye to you guys and I have been having some difficulties to get past the hello stage"

"Well Reid would be difficult and Caleb hates being hurt and Pogue is hard to read but I am here because it wouldn't sit right with me without saying goodbye to my partner-in-crime" Tyler smiled

Maddie hugged Tyler again and said "What crime have we caused?"

"None" Tyler said then got serious as he broke from the hug

"You take care Maddie"

"I will and if you ever need me yell my name I am only an orb away"

"I'll remember that" Tyler chuckled as Maddie from the hug as Wyatt orbed into her room

"Oh hey Tyler, see Maddie he doesn't hate you"

"Thanks Wyatt for pointing that out" Maddie said sarcastically then turned Tyler

"I better go; take care of Brooklyn keep her in line and please take care of Reid and I hope he finds the right girl for him because I am definitely not that girl"

"How do you know that Maddie?" Tyler said

"Trust me I am a magnet to danger and it is something he needs to be away from so promise you would take care of him"

"I will Maddie…Wyatt take care of Maddie she is fragile" Tyler said as Maddie chuckled and held Wyatt's hand

"Bye Tyler" Maddie said tears falling then disappeared as Tyler whispered

"Bye Maddie"

* * *

**AN: *Wipe tear* Bye Maddie... next chapter we see Maddie's life. I have it written up so review let me know what you think and you may get it sooner than you think I PROMISE... that's if you awesome reviewers review *wink wink*  
SONG: It's gonna be love by Mandy Moore**

**Previews of next chapter:**

_"It's Reid's birthday" Chris said rolling his eyes _

_"I know I will take the blame" Tyler said_

_"...Maddie the only time you get angry is when Chris annoys you and when someone talks bad of your family or mainly Reid"_

_"...your powers are not to be messed around with..."_


End file.
